The Princess and the Snake
by Noone the Virgin
Summary: Request story.


It was yet another slow day in Amazon Lily. The Pirate Empress, Boa Hancock lay on her throne as she reminisced on her one and only love, the infamous pirate, Monkey D. Luffy. Next to her was life-long companion, Salome. Everyone loves Salome.

"I want to see my darling," She said, saddened. "He's probably hungry and tired…or worse, hurt!" The Pirate Empress began to panic. "That damn Rayleigh is keeping me from my Luffy…" Salome looked silently with that silly smile on his face. "I just want to hold my darling in my arms and feed him…" Boa began to blush. "I can't handle this feeling anymore," She thought.

Later that night, Boa went to bed, still flustered. Salome was at her side, watching her carefully. "What am I gonna do, Salome?" She asked. "My darling is so close, yet so far away. Can I really last this long without seeing him?" Salome wrapped himself around Boa's neck, rubbing her gently. She began to rub his neck as well, embracing her friend's warmth.

"Salome…" She began to hold him. Suddenly, she got a hold of herself. "Wait, what am I doing? I couldn't do that, not with you." Salome thought otherwise, realizing she'd never get any sleep worrying herself like this.

"Salome, no!" The eccentric snake took off Boa's frilly robe, showing her sensual and well-endowed body. He flicked his tongue on her nipple, making her body give out to the sensation. Boa's moans could be heard throughout the palace. Her sisters rushed to her side.

"Sister, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I'm just yawning loudly."

"Oh, sorry."

Salome rolled his eyes, as he curled around his companion and nuzzled her. "Why am I doing this," She thought. "I'm not that much of a mess am I? The most beautiful woman in the world, reduced to having sex with an animal?" A large pink object came out from Salome's underside. Boa gasped. "No, Salome! I refuse to do that! Naughty beast!" She looked down on him with her signature gaze. However, she also looked down on his penis, which also had another next to it.

"Two of them?!" She looked curiously. Salome made a smug face, proud of his double trouble. "…fine, you vile serpent. But just one!" She went down and gave her pet a blowjob, hesitantly doing so. However, she realized what her pet was trying to do, and at that point, she was already this far in and decided to go all the way. She began to stroke the second penis, then alternating between the two. Finally, Salome hissed as he fired the first cannon in her mouth. She forcibly swallowed it.

"You dirty snake, you-"

Salome pointed his tail to the other dick, ready to fire.

She made a Tashigiface and worked on the second one, which launched inside her mouth just as quickly and forcefully. Then, Salome wrapped around her, and began to seal the deal with his double dong of destruction. One for the pink and one for the stink.

"I'm really doing this…I'm about to get fucked by my pet snake!" Salome inserted the first Cock of Contempt insider Boa's unsurprisingly moist vagina. Until this moment, the Pirate Empress' pet kept his composure. "This is your first time, isn't it?" She asked him. "I wanted it to be with Luffy, and then I realized…" She tensed up. Salome began to thrust, making her forget her traumatic past. "Don't stop, Salome!" She moaned, giving into the pleasure. Salome's face was in a pure bliss, mixing and meshing his penis inside of the Pirate Empress' soft and wet insides.

"I'm sorry Luffy," Boa thought, crying. "I wanted you to be the one who loves me…" She kissed Salome. "Sometimes you can't get what you want…and you'll have to settle for less…"

But…

My darling Salome is anything but.

The cunt desssssstroyer himself went and inserted dick number two into Boa's chocolate factory. Surprisingly, it was loose. Even Salome took a double take on that, and proceeded to plunder the cave for gold. Boa was giving twice the pleasure from her sole companion, and at last she opened up and went with the slithery flow, taking it all in.

"To think he's thrusting me inside my womanhood and in my…oh, this is too embarrassing!" Her eyes rolled up over her head. "I shouldn't love this, but it feels amazing! A man can't compare to a beast!"

Not even Luffy could please me this way…

She froze, realizing her thoughts. She looked at Salome, who was cuddling close to her. She held him and smiled. "It can't be helped." She and her beloved boinae spent the whole night making love and furthering their bonds together. Salome's dual blades served their purpose, weaving the thin, white thread of love within.

The next morning, Boa was pleasantly content, concerning everyone in the palace. "Snake Princess, are you okay?" Boa was petting Salome, who was laying his head in her lap. She gave a warm smile.

"Yes, I'm fine."


End file.
